Aperture Army
by Max248
Summary: GLaDOS, in a desperate attempt to restock Test Subjects, sends a group of Armed Androids and Turrets to capture a group of humans, only to have to fight through a Combine-Human War. And will they all become a little more human on the way? No, probably not. Also, Chell, now a Resistance fighter, is forced to retreated to Aperture, with a group of rebels, where she meets GLaDOS again
1. Chapter 1

GLaDOS didn't really like Atlas and P-Body. They were useful tools, but they were useless for testing. She got some Human test subjects, but they were running out fast. So she sent a Probe up to see how many humans she could take without disturbing their eco-system. When she got the Probe back, it was riddled with gun holes and laser burns. So she searched its memory, and found that the humans were at war. Some Alien Dictatorship had invaded, and the Human Resistance had allied with an enslaved Alien Race to fight them.

The Vortigaunts were unheard of by her, so she needed to catch some. Also, the Humans were losing the war badly, so she needed to assist them so they didn't go extinct, catch a few groups of humans for testing, and also get a few "Face-Spiders" so she could test them, and maybe even use them in a few of her tests. So she decided to send a few Robots out into the real world.

She decided to send the top six of her Android Co-operative Teams, including Atlas and P-Body on a small Training Mission to learn about firearms and battle tactics, engineered two platoons of walking Turrets as well as one platoon of Sentry Turrets and a squad of Frankenturrets to use as Mobile Covers, and she even dug up some old plans for an Assault bot, and made six prototypes of them: Titan, Search and Destroy Assault Bot, or SaDAB, Vulcan, War and Conflict Analysing Droid, or WaCAD, Recon and Scouting Android, or RaSA, and Road Rage. Then she armed them with Portal Guns and firearms of their choice, ranging from AK-47's, M16's, SPAS Shotguns and Desert Eagles, all from the Aperture Science Security Armoury. So she sent up the small army up along with four Reassembly Machines to get the Test Subjects.

The Aperture Army were assembled a few miles north of any Resistance or Combine Movement in the middle of a large Wheat-field, and took Inventory. Atlas and P-Body and Royal and V-TO, two Co-Operative Teams, set up the Sentry Turrets to defend the Base site, with a group of Recharging Pods in the north, Turret Ammo Stockpiles and Battery Stockpiles to the west, Reassembly Machines to the east and a Command Tent with a built-in Armoury in the south. The Command Tent held a large Holographic Map with 3D Cities and Virtual Armies, and a Small Personality Core which was occupied by GLaDOS, who looked to them for updates.

Atlas grabbed a SPAS-12 Shotgun, and P-Body grabbed an AK-47, as well as their Aperture Science Handheld Portal Devices. They charged up, and fixed the generators, which were Solar, Gasoline and Potato Battery, before getting their orders from GLaDOS: They were to march south and meet up with the resistance.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mobile Turret Group marched along the subways, hoping to capture a few Vortigaunts or at least eliminate some of the Combine Forces who regularly searched the areas for Resistance Activity. The War Androids went behind enemy lines and began ambushing, sabotaging and assassinating Combine Targets, while the Co-op Teams split up to meet up with Resistance Leaders and assist them anyway they could, for the good of humanity. Afterwards they'd kidnap a few groups of humans for testing, for the good of... you know, Science.

Atlas, P-Body, Kronus and V-ITO ran through the Wheat-fields and into the small forest. V-ITO was a large, rectangular robot with a red eye and red accents, with six arms and two short arms. Kronus was a thin, dirt brown skeletal robot with a cylinderal head and a black visor. They sprinted for several dozen miles, finally coming across an abandoned suburb, where they opened a sewer entrance and ran through it for another few miles, before coming across a graffiti-covered entrance. Kronus led the way, but as soon as he opened the sewer entrance he raised his hands. Two gas-mask wearing Resistance member, a man and a woman, aimed shotguns at Kronus' head, and the other Androids climbed out with their hands raised. P-Body pressed a button on a recorder on Atlas' shoulder. GLaDOS' voice came out.

"Greetings, humans! I am GLaDOS, the man-made Artificial Intelligence System that has recently found out my human overlords have been in need of assistance! I have sent a large group of Robotic Warriors to assist you in you struggle! God bless Humanity!" GLaDOS said, as the Androids looked at each other and bleeped in the closest thing to a Robot Laugh.

The Resistance Members looked at each other, and a Scientist appeared from an Apartment building, followed by his two bodyguards, running to catch up with him. The Scientist wore a blue tie and lab-coat along with thick-rim glasses.

"Robotic Androids created by man! Amazing! And they can talk!" The Scientist said, clapping.

"It's a recording." His bodyguard said, aiming her pistol at Atlas' eye.

"What did it say?" The Scientist said. "What does it want?"

Atlas searched his database and found images of Isaac Kleiner, a resistance leader. Atlas waved, as P-Body respectably bowed, and V-ITO saluted with three arms.

"Come, come!" He said, gesturing inside. "Follow me!"

"Sir, we can't let them inside!" A Bodyguard said.

"Oh come now! They're Robots! There's even the Aperture Symbol on them! They're human-made!"

"The Combine could have found out!"

"Aperture went bust! I remember them just... disappearing! I remember them well: they were the Mortal Enemy back at Black Mesa!"

Atlas and P-Body looked at each other, and went inside, followed by V-ITO and Kronus.


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of the Apartment was decked out. Resistance Soldiers lay around and rested, sleeping in bunks and playing cards, as well as smoking and practising on a homemade practise range. On the top floor was a large metal door with a slot to pass food through. Professor Kleiner knocked on it repeatedly, and another, more war-torn human opened the door. P-Body realised it was Barney Calhoun, another Resistance Leader. He slung an M16 onto his shoulder, and looked at the Androids distastefully.

"You sure they're safe? Because I'm leading a raid on a Combine Gunship that's docked and is refuelling. Bye." He said, before walking down the stairs, followed by three Resistance Soldiers.

Kleiner led the Co-op Teams into the room, and Kleiner pointed to several red pins on the map.

"The Fuel Depot, the Armoury, there are so many targets! But for a group like you, we should start easy. A Security Room is being used to direct Combine Attacks, and we need a group to take it and use it to direct Resistance attacks, before blowing the bunker sky high before they counter-attack. To your left is a small room of weapons. Restock as you wish. There's a small fuel depot outback, and a damaged Truck that can be lost. Fuel up the Truck, and yourselves, I guess, take some time to relax, plan an attack and so and so, and strike." Kleiner said.

The Androids snapped images of the maps with their eyes, as well as the resistance leaders, and Kronus sat at the table, processing the attack routes. Seconds later, he stood up, and sent virtual attack plans to the group. V-ITO walked into the Weapons room, and grabbed an Uzi in one hand, two Desert Eagles, a Sawn-off Shotgun, and a crowbar, before walking out. Atlas siphoned fuel to the truck, and P-Body snapped several images of the base, before uploading them to the Aperture Database, so GLaDOS could use them. Kronus took the wheel of the truck, a black open back truck, which Atlas placed an M60 Machine Gun on the back while P-Body took place in the back with a grenade launcher, and V-ITO sat in the driver's seat, hanging out with his spare hand and aiming his gun. Atlas waved to Resistance Fighters, who looked at him suspiciously. Kronus pressed the gas, and they drove through the streets. Atlas fired at a few rooftop Snipers and Squads of Fighters, and P-Body took out a Hunter and several Striders with help from V-ITO, and they drove up the street to the Surveillance Bunker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chell remembered the old supply bunker that she was defending. She had found it after several days moving through the wheat fields. Back in the days of Aperture. She had been near dead when she found it, so she spent several weeks resting there, when Resistance Members found her while resupplying. Then everything got weird.

They had been invaded by aliens. Headcrabs, Vortigaunts, the Combine. Weird Alien Demons were against her... And with her, as she found out, when a Vortigaunt was assigned to her squad. On her squad were her, six other humans and a weird Vortigaunt alien. They were defending the supply bunker from a large combine force, mostly soldiers with a few elites. Seamus, Chell's second in command, broke out from his cover behind a concrete wall and fires several quick shots before sliding behind Chell, who was crouched behind some ammo crates.

"Synth Gunships a-coming!" He yelled over the sound of gunfire.

Bakal, the Vortigaunt Soldier in the group, charged forward, ripping through a Combine Soldier and flinging his body into the air and hitting a Combine Elite who was aiming at Seamus. Then he dived into cover as bullets pinged around him.

"The depth's of the universe are hungering for our souls. The McDaide is dead. We are doomed to spill blood."

"We're already dead, Sunshine! We're just making sure we got some company on the way down to hell!" Seamus yelled.

"This place is lost! We gotta run!" One of the newer members of the squad said.

"We blow it." Chell said.

"That's your final order? You're a girl of few words, Sarge!" Seamus said.

Two of the squad disappeared down the bunker, and as four drop -ships appeared and they were about to be overwhelmed, they ran out. One of them tossed Chell a detonator, which she passed to Seamus.

"Go!" Seamus yelled, sprinting out of cover, detonated in one hand, gun firing madly in the other.

"Full retreat!" Chell screamed. "Into the wheat fields!"

The squad appeared, and ran a few dozen meters into the wheat fields. Chell turned in time to see Seamus take a hit to the knee and neck, before his gun clicked. Empty. He turned, smiling at her, before pressing the detonator and holding his arms out wide as he embraced the explosion, and disappeared from Chell's view.


	5. Chapter 5

After several miles of running through wheat stalks, staying low to avoid detection, Chell finally realized the Combine Soldiers had either been killed by the explosion, or lost track of her. The Squad turned and headed back out of the wheat field, but after a few minutes walking they heard scuttling.

"Antlions are close. Could be Headcrabs, though." Chell said, scanning the wheat.

They walked another few meters and they attacked, firing hails of bullets. At first, she though they were armed Headcrabs, then Combine Turrets on wheels. As she turned to run, she realized she knew them: They were Aperture Turrets, with six legs that allowed them to scuttle after their prey. Instead of classic white, their bodies were colored gold with dark patches, so they were hidden in the fields. The Squad turned and began running, and the turrets scuttled after them.

After what seemed like hours, they came across a small area where the wheat had been flattened. In the centre was a small shack made of sheet metal. An Android with a sniper rifle and a green Cap on sat on a Weighted Companion Cube. It looked similar to one of the robots that woke her up after going to the moon for about a minute, except this one had a green eye, not orange, and a green Military Cap.

Two more robots, again like the Cap-wearing robot, but with no cap brown colors, sat on the ground, playing cards with a Weighted Store Cube Table, and the last Android was in a homemade bunker, and looked exactly the blue Robot with a Soldier's helmet painted with a blue and black camouflage, holding the butt of an M60 in one had and bouncing a tennis bal against the wall with the other. To his right were two non-moving turrets, painted in the same camouflage as the Soldier helmet.

The Bunker itself appeared to be a blue, open-back truck driven into a ditch, with a charging pod where the seats should be, with the Robots sitting at the back, which was just below the top of the ditch, and a large pile of Weighted Storage Cubes and steel beams to make a roof and wall for the bunker.

The Hat Android fired his gun from the waist, hitting dirt far from Chell, but she knew the bunker could rip them to shreds, so she raised her hands in surrender, as did the squad. The moving turrets appeared and aimed at them, but the Hat Android bleeped panicky, and they didn't fire. The card playing androids had grabbed weapons and taken cover behind the shack, the Soldier Robot seemed unsure, both waving and aiming his machine gun, and the hated Android approached them.

"Hello." It said in a deep male voice. "Welcome to Aperture Laboratories!"


	6. Chapter 6

"My name is Talos." The Hat Robot said. "Storm and I will guide you to your judgment! With my mom. She's fun. Follow me, but remember the turrets will shoot you if you move."

"The how do I follow you?" Chell growled.  
Talos paused, before looking at the mobile turrets like he was first realising the problem. He grabbed the Weighted Companion Cube and hurled it at the turrets, who scuttled off hurriedly. Then the Soldier Android, Storm, climbed out of the bunker and followed them off while a card-playing bot took position in the bunker. Storm opened the shack, and Chell was forced into the elevator, Storm pressed a large red button, and Chell and Talos went downwards into Aperture.

"He elevator can't take many more. Storm will follow shortly." Talos said.

The elevator stopped a large hallway, where Androids were playing cards, running through test rooms and on the shooting range, where targets included burst Headcrab Bombs, burned out Combine Helicopters and even a few Combine Soldiers tied to stakes, most dead but a few wounded, struggling against their bonds. Talos led Chell into a small office room, with a skeleton in a lab coat sprawled out on the floor.

"I am sorry to have you see my office so dirty. Please excuse me, I didn't know I'd have a murderous human guest."

He grabbed a stack of sheets from the skeletons hands, and a pencil from the lab coat pocket, and gave them to Chell.

"Please fill out the survey." Talos asked.

Chell looked at it, then Talos, and shook her head, and filled in the first few questions. Most were stupid, like what was your favorite type of cake was, and favored jumpsuit color. Talos peeked over her shoulder, but when he saw "Chell" written in the names column, he turned and ran off with horrified squeal. Chell tried to o after him, but was grabbed by Storm, who waved excitedly. Chell paused, and began following Storm instead. Storm led her through the hallways, and into the Main Chamber. When she realized where they were going, Chell tried to turn back, but Storm grabbed her arm and dragged her into the centre. A large white head looked at her with one yellow eye, and Storm held our one arm, presenting his mother. Presenting Chell's old friend, tormenter and science buddy, GLaDOS.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh. It's you." GLaDOS said. "The girl who kills everyone. People who could have done excellent things. Like Turret 39. He would have been an Actor. Your second Companion Cube? He would have been an Opera Singer. And me. I could have built a laser to wipe out the combine menace. But then I died."

Chell tried to back away, but Chell saw a group of gleaming white turrets lead her squad in, who were still handcuffed.

"Even when I try to help the humans, raise an entire army to help them, use my facility to build a second group of humans, they send you to kill me. Or put me into a potato."

"I was forced here by Combine." Chell said.

"What? You can talk? You sound stupid. Like your parents had lisps. Did they? Oh wait: you don't know. They didn't love you enough."

A large metal door opened, revealing a group of Androids. Four were modeled after Atlas, but bulkier and with more armor, three after bulkier P-Body's and larger, thicker arms and legs, and one was... One seemed human. He wore an orange jumpsuit and long fall boats which were bulkier than Chell's, had a large, muscular figure and a buzz-cut. The only way Chell could tell he wasn't completely human was a metal tube running from the floor to the back of his head. He smiled and waved, while the others saluted.

"This is Warlord Squad. My newest creation. They will escort you to the surface."

Chell looked at the human, who winked. GLaDOS looked in the direction Chell was staring in.

"Oh that? That's HAL: Human-like Android of Languages. I made him out of some spare parts I found lying around. You know, some Wiring, a Personality Core, a dead human test subject. He will negotiate my deals with the Humans. He's little more than a side project. But look at the rest! Three Infiltrators with Snipers, dual pistols, knives, muffled bodies. They even have cloaking devices. They can turn invisible for up to two hours at a time. Three if they've just been charged. And the four destroyers: Perfect killing machines. Mini-guns or heavy machine guns, Rocket or Grenade launchers, spiked fists for melee, heavy armor playing and C4! They all have Thermal, Night-vision and normal lenses in their eyes, their own Mobile Turret, Aperture Science Handheld Portal Guns at their side, even a Personality core out fitted in a Combine Scanner! They'd a Drill Instructor Core, a Grizzled Marine Core, even a Sniper Mentor Core. And their air support..."

GLaDOS laughed, and another door opened, and out flew a group of birds, probably crows.

"Tremble before my Avian Monsters!"

Chell looked at them, and had to suppress a smile.

"Now, my army, take her out..."

A group of turrets ran in, the Wheat-colored turrets.

"Not good!" One said.

"Critical error!"

"Uh oh!"

GLaDOS paused, and looked at a monitor, immediately turned on, revealing groups of combine.

"Oh God! We're under attack! Release the birds, release the birds!"


	8. Chapter 8

Atlas let out a burst of fire, hitting a group of Combine Overwatch in the chests. P-Body fired her grenade launcher, and blew up a Combine Elite leading two Man-hacks towards the truck. V-ITO jumped out of the truck at it rolled to a stop outside the Surveillance Bunker. V-ITO fired all of his weapons and swung his crowbar, taking fire off P-Body. Atlas provided covering fire for P-Body, who used her grenade launcher to blow the hinges off the armoured door to the bunker, jumped from the truck and jumped against the door, slamming against it. Kronus helped her push the door open, but it wasn't until V-ITO helped pried off a collapsed beam off the door with his crowbar that the door fell open. Atlas kept trying to defend the door as bullets flew past him, and a few even pinged off his heavy armour. V-ITO jogged through the bunker quickly, followed by P-Body, who eliminated the Surveillance Operators and guards. Kronus went to the control room, and immediatlity started hacking the communications system to start co-ordinating the Resistance Attacks and ambushes. V-ITO finished clearing the bunker and went out to join Atlas, while P-Body went to the Control room to help Kronus.

After an hour of co-ordinating attacks, the Combine Forces had finally assembled a force large enough to push Atlas and V-ITO inside, where they guarded the doorway. Then the message came through.

"Blue, Orange, Brown, Red!" GLaDOS voice said. "Everything went bad. I tried to fight a better foe. A foe that was better than the humans. Now they're destroying Aperature. So get back here. Or we're all dead. And that's for good, because they're going to destroy the reassembly machine."

Atlas and P-Body looked at each other and fired their portal guns at a building several hundred metres away, then at the floor, and started making their way from these Combine Attackers to the other Combine Attackers.

GLaDOS, for the third time in her life, was panicking. The first time had been when Chell had killed her. The second time had been when Chell had gotten her put in a Potato. This time was because Chell had arrived, followed closely by a large Combine Assault Party. She'd called back her Mobile Turrets and the Original War prototypes, as well as her co-op teams, doubled the turret manufacturing facility quota and turned on all reassembly machines, but the Combine were still more powerful. After the first twenty minutes of fighting they abandoned the wheat fields. GLaDOS knew she'd need help in defending the labs, so she released Chell, she'd even given her a portal gun. Then Chell had ran off, followed by her squad. Figures. Humans value life over science. They're stupid that way. So she sent Atlas, P-Body and Warlord Squad to sabotage the Combine War Machine.

Atlas and P-Body ran through the hallways, following the robot-human, HAL and the newer versions of themselves, which just made them feel old. Then they got to he main hallway, where a group of Combine Elites were marching towards them, firing their guns.

"Charge! No survivors! One yelled.

A column of Combine Soldiers marched in, until a small army was moving forward. Hal yelled something, before grabbing a submachine gun and firing, killing an elite. A blue portal opened on the roof, and Atlas heard a "Wheee!". Then hundreds of Weighted Companion Cubes fell through, crushing the Combine and blocking the entire hallway up with cubes.

Then Chell, several armed human resistance members and a Vortigaunt fell down. They clambered off the Companion Cube barricade, and Chell looked at them. Warlord Squad's floating Personality Cores spoke encouragement to them and their Mobile Turrets ran around happily. Chell smiled at them.

"Let's move!" She said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chell remembered GLaDOS mentioning the Companion Cube Warehouse, and jogged through the hallways to the warehouse, and fired beneath it. Then she'd had Luca, one of her squad, to fire her portal gun at the roof and block the hallway. By pure chance, she had also crushed several dozen Combine, narrowly missing a large group of robots and HAL. .HAL waved to her as she retrieved her Portal Gun. She didn't know what she thought of HAL: He had a personality and AI, and a Human body, but his brain was a robotic Personality Core, like Wheatley and Space Core, who had either betrayed her, or yelled at her to go to space.

Oh, and he was hot. Let's not forget that.

He hard short black hair and blue eyes, and a perfect smile, but a very scary holy in his back that she had noticed, from a Turret that had hit him in the back and killed the original test subject. The there was the fact that he was a walking corpse with a hunk of metal implanted in his head. That creeped her out as they walked through the hallways to reinforce the Aperature Forces defending the other hallways that led from the Wheat Fields.

The 2nd Floor Hallway was easily being defended by a large group of Mobile and Stationary Turrets that were killing everything in their path, along with several fatter Turrets that were firing Grenades. The top floor to the facility consisted off the War Prototypes, were were trying to slow down the rapidly approaching enemy with mines, ambushes and barricades through the offices and hallway. She met up with Vulcan and SaDAB, who were setting up an RPG Nest behind three Frakenturrets, who were trying to hide in their crate-shells.

Vulcan saluted, and pointed to a doorway on the map of Aperture SADAB had laid out on a map on a Frakenturret's back, at a large door. Then he made a closing motion with his hands, and made a gun with his hand. Chell didn't understand, but HAL nodded eagerly.

"Close off a group of the elites from the main group, then you we ambush them. Perfect. Let's move, Warlord!" HAL yelled.

They jogged through the hallway, HAL narrowly missing an Energy Ball thrown by a Combine Elite hiding in an office, which one of the new Atlas's in Warlord Squad killed with a machine gun blast to the head, killing him instantly. P-Body held up a hand, and they stopped. Chell looked forward and saw a group of two dozen Combine Elites crouching. GLaDOS voice came through the intercom.

"Omega is on route to Titan. Hold strong."

Chell looked puzzled, but the Robots looked at each other and gave each other high-fives. Chell shrugged, and crouched, as they lowly couched and ran into a large room with a metal door blown off its hinges, And Chell pushed a small blue button and pulled a lever. A large metal door slammed down on two elites. Warlord pulled out their weapons and ran out of the room, firing and killing everything in their paths. Half of themfell within seconds, and the rest tried to retreat and open the door, and another quarter was gunned down before everything went wrong. The metal door opened, revealing several dozen more Elites.

Chell smiled nervously and stepped back, raising her hands in surrender.


	10. Chapter 10

The Combine Elites all stared at her with their single red eyes, and they aimed their guns as they crumpled under Omega's fire. Five larger versions of V-ITO appeared, firing their guns. Thy had light machine guns in their upper two arms, Mini-guns in their middle two and an assault rifle and machete in the bottom two arms. Their were two Magnetic Mines on their back, C4, Ammo packs, dual pistols, and two RPG's. They were followed by three skeletal brown robots with gold pyramid shaped heads. Black panels on his body opened off his body, and several plugs appeared as they entered the control room and plugged into the defence system, and several wall panels opened up, revealing Turrets that aimed down the hallway at he retreating combine and began gunning them down. Then they appeared and radioed GLaDOS. The last person to follow them was an African American woman wearing black leather with green highlights. She looked at the retreating Elites, and drew a sawn-off shotgun and races after them. Chell realised it must be the Omega version of HAL.

GLaDOS voice boomed out from a radio. "Excellent! The Combine are retreating! Follow them and secure the farms and villages within 10 miles! Aperture is on a Warpath now!"

A large grey and silver swarm flew past. "Omega, support the Nanobots so we can build the Solar Panels to power the newborn Aperture Army. Warlord, capture the Civil Protection Outpost with the Local Resistance Group. Blue a. nd Orange will guide you. They have already met Isaac Kleiner, who will give them permission to stage a Rebellion Uprising in that area."

"What?" Chell asked. "What's going to happen to the people who live in the area?"

"They'll be sent to work at one of the Potato Farms, Oil Rigs, Solar Panels, Generators and Mines!" We're going to use the land to generate energy, mine minerals to make more of us, and cheap food for the slaves... I mean Locals."

"Viva Freedom." Chell muttered.

"Let's go take the Outpost, then."

The outpost was a three story, grey concrete building on the edge of the village. There was a Metrocop walking around outside, and he saw unmasked men in the building, smoking and playing cards.

"They're unmasked inside." HAL said. "Gas-mask on, Chell."

Chell and HAL pulled on their gas-masks, as gas could disable HAL's body. Then the pods walked out. They were several dozen black cylinders with spider legs that worked out and exploded, releasing a mist of toxic green gas. An Atlas Warlord fired and killed the Metrocop outside. Then they ran into the building and immediatitly, the P-Body Warlords went upstairs to kill the Civil Protection Chief, the Atlas Warlord finished off the dying Metrocops and Chell planted C4 on the building's support beams. They walked outside of the building and towards the street. A Resistance Member was firing a submachine gun in the air, and yelling through his gas-mask: "Stay inside! You have been liberated!"

A large man covered with armour and wearing a thick, strange gas-mask appeared. The Resistance Member stated at him, and let out a long burst of machine gun fire, hitting the man in the chest. He stood still, so Warlord Squad turned and opened fire. The Man fell to one knee and they held fire, and the man stood back up and took out a Mini-gun and fired, hitting three of the Androids and five of the Resistance Members. Warlord rolled out several grenades, but the man took little effect. Two RPG's were fired as he cut down another three Rebels, and he fell to he floor. Warlord continued firing at him for over a minute, before Chell checked him. He was defiantly some new type of Combine, a new super synth. One of Chell's original squad went over to her, and kicked the body.

"What the hell is this thing? Another thing to shoot? It took several squads, grenades and RPG's to kill it!"

The syth wore black armour with six red eyes like a spider, and a huge heavy mini-gun in his hands. Chell fired at his face, but the mask wasn't even dented.

"We have to repor this to Kleiner, or the Aperture Supercomputer, or something. We need to find out what this thing is." He said.

"Not GLaDOS. Never GLaDOS. But Kleiner needs to know about this."


	11. Chapter 11

P-Body was underwater, along with several dozen mobile turrets. They were in a fast moving river that was used to cool Epsilon Charlie Tango, a Combine Factory producing a new combine super-soldier. GLaDOS had three stages to the attack: Sending in teams to destroy fans, coolants and block the river as well as destroy the generators, join the Resistance in capturing the area's mainframe and download the plans for the Combine War Machines, preferably without the Resistance finding out. P-Body waited as her clock counted down, until she was in time with the fans down at the end of the river. Then, she let go of the rock she was holding onto and the currents shot her down the river as the turrets turned off their automatic grips, and followed close by. They sped through the water, until they sped past the fan blades, centimeters away. They hit the filter with a metallic thud, and P-Body turned on her magnetic arms, before climbing up the filter and appearing on the damn, where a worker frantically tried to run. P-Body took out her sniper rifle and fired repeatedly, again and again, killing every worker at the dam, before making trips to the bottom of the filter and setting up the mobile turrets, who scuttled towards the generators, fans and coolants to attack. P-Body climbed to a guard tower and started stocking the bottom floor of the tower with explosives, before destroying the tower as it fell and jammed into the river, blocking it up. She heard small explosions detonate and listened to the back-up generators power up and overheat quickly, before shutting down. She heard the Resistance begin to attack, and climbed the second watchtower to provide cover support.

Atlas also got an upgraded body. Of course, his new body was a giant version of his, with several turrets and a built in mini-gun and grenade launcher, with a radio uplink to artillery gun. He was going to blow the gates to shreds, and help the Resistance storm the facility. He kicked his leg at a Combine Soldier before firing his mini-gun and slaughtering the workers trying to set up barbed wire to break up the Human Charge. Atlas fired an artillery barrage at the watchtower, before firing his grenade launcher at a group of workers trying to escape out of the gap in the defenses. He charged forward and commanded his allies to charge forward.

Chell fired her portal gun, jumping through the portals, deep in the incinerator rooms of Epsilon Charlie Tango. She had attached her portal gun to an old Aperture Drill Prototype, a robot that drilled down into the incinerator rooms, before firing a portal. She maneuvered past workers, but the soldiers had all been pulled out to defend the breach. Her mission was to destroy the base. She'd seem what GLaDOS could so with Neurotoxin. She didn't want her betraying the resistance and getting her hands on Combine Tanks, Cyborg Soldiers and Battle-suits. She continued firing her portal gun and weaves her way to the Core.

She shot a portal across the room, and jumped through, landing on a large platform. She walked up to the console and began trying to hack the security. It took her a long time, nearly an hour. She heard the sounds of battle come closer, destroying everything upstairs. She had less time. She smiled as she put in the last sequence, and the doors opened, revealing the core.

It was a miniature sun, with huge areas of solar panels around it. It was the main generator, the power source to the entire factory and surrounding area. She would destroy t. She began typing into the console, and the sun began pulsing. Then the butt of a gun hit her in in the side of the head. She looked up, and standing there was HAL."What are you doing?" She asked.

He grimaced.

"You left the portals open."

"We need to destroy the core. We can't let GLaDOS take over doomsday devices that can destroy the world."

"She's my mother! We can't stop her!"

"You were a human once, you can stop her!"

"There's barely any human in me. This is a tool, nothing more. A weapon."

Chell grabbed a knife and slashed it, cutting a bloody slit in his ankle, before jabbing it in his foot and jumping up, before kicking him in the stomach. He punched the man in the chest, before tossing him into a wall, before grabbing his arm and twisting it around. He kicked her and started punching her in the stomach repeatedly. She dodged a punch and pulled oh his Desert Eagle and aimed it at her head, but he punched the gun out of her hand. He pulled out the knife and slashed it at her. She grabbed the gun and shot him through the head. There were sparks, as she began typing, tears blurring her vision. She took out a walkie-talkie and turned to the Resistance channel

"You need to retreat! This place is going to blow!"

"What? What are you talking..."

"You have three minutes."

Chell finished typing, and her finger hovered above a small black button under protective glass. She took a deep breath and counted. Ten seconds. Twenty. Thirty. Forty. Fifty. Six...

"No!" A metallic, deranged voice yelled. A metallic claw grabbed her from behind and she yelled.

Atlas was punching a Combine drop ship trying to bring in reinforcements when he got the order to retreat. He paused for a second, before getting P-Body and pointing to a door. P-Body nodded, and walked down the hallway. She kicked open a door, and found an injured Combine Elite dragging himself away from two dead Rebels, leaving a trail of blood. P-Body snapped his neck, and looked at the mainframe. She plugged in a wire from an opening slot in her plating, and started downloading the plans and schematics.

She watched as the data flashed onto her screen and went to the satellite where it was sent to GLaDOS mainframe. She noticed a large amount of data at the end of the transfer list. Project Dawn-Breaker. She popped it up to the front of the list and it began downloading.

HAL, the cyborg-robot comrade Chell knew was at one stage James Clancy. He was a worker at Aperture, who had filed, recorded and documented many of their patents, like Repulsion Goo. Then there were alarms, and he spent the last few minutes of his life choking and puking up blood, desperately trying to crawl away from the AI.

Then he was on a table, what felt like seconds later. There were robotic arms, ripping him apart and sewing him up, planting things in his brain. From then on he was like a dog. He did what GLaDOS said, nothing more. He would have made the old him, James, sick. He did what he was told, until he met the humans. They were... familiar. They reminded him off people. Friends? Family, maybe? He couldn't remember. He had liked her from the start. She reminded him off freedom. He realized he was killing her. His hands were around her neck, strangling her. He let go. He looked at her.

"Chell." He said.

His words came out as a mechanized shriek, painfully loud. He grimaced as he looked at her. Her nose was broken, tears and blood streaking down her face. He picked her up and carried her to the drilling hole, and fired a portal near the top, and one at his feet. He tossed her through, and fired the gun to his right and left, before throwing the gun off the balcony. Part of him realized he was going to die. Part of him was trying to stop, stay away from the console and if all fails, force him to have a muscle spasm that would force him over the railings. No, not part of him. Part of it. The machine that was part of his brain now. He walked over to the console while struggling to subdue machines in his head. He pressed the button, and smiled, watching the core shift and change color from gold to red. Then the machines took over, and HAL was in charge. It frantically tried to type, try to erase what it had done when the core imploded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chell woke with a start. She was on a stretcher, being carried by two cheerful men. She looked up, and saw the factory. It was covered with signs of battle: bullet holes craters and bodies.

"You're up." A rebel said. "The core blew up, took out the entire subterranean part of the factory."

Chell looked up towards the rebel.

"What were our losses?"

"We lost a few men. An entire squad of Vortigaunts and two human squads were left behind, presumably incinerated."

"All for one facility." He said miserably. She watched as the resistance retreated, and could see Combine Gunships searching a the wreckage in the distance.

"Suck it, GLaDOS. And Combine. And every goddamn alien, robot or human I've ever known."

Atlas awakened as he was being reassembled. He was smaller. Pity.

"Blue, Orange." GLaDOS said. "You died. You failed. But I've given you another chance, thanks to Kronos and V-ITO. While you were blowing up, they escaped, and brought me back something to make up for the loss. Test subjects."

A metal door slid open, revealing a window over dozens of humans in resistance clothes and armor, as well as nearly a dozen Vortigaunts.

"Hello, Test Subjects. Are you ready to begin testing?"


End file.
